


That's Not How You Make Amortentia [ART & DRABBLE]

by SlowTortoise



Series: Drarry Discord Drawbles and Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Drabble, Drawble, Established Relationship, M/M, Potions, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowTortoise/pseuds/SlowTortoise
Summary: A day in Draco's and Harry's life together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drawbles and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029831
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	That's Not How You Make Amortentia [ART & DRABBLE]

**Author's Note:**

> This was painted and written for the Drarry Discord Drawble Challenge for November 2020. 
> 
> The prompt was potions and artworks had a restriction whereby artists had to use a colour palette based on a famous painting. I chose The Milkmaid by Johannes Vermeer.

****

**Harry:** [Blushing furiously] Draco dear when did you become an added ingredient into your potions?

 **Draco:** When I needed the Amortentia to smell of me Harry darling

 **Harry:** I don't think that's how Amortentia works dear ... but do carry on


End file.
